Realize
by Autumn.V.Elizabeth
Summary: SLASH: Mick/Josef Tag to Sleeping Beauty and Arrested Development.  If you'd just realize what I just realize, then we'd be perfect for each other.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Please don't sue me. **

**Warning: SLASH (m/m). Don't like? Then don't read.**

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Just a quick one-shot that I came up with because of 'Realize' by Colby Callait getting stuck in my head. Please review, and note that flames will be used to roast mashmallows and make s'mores. Con crit however is greatly appreciated. Also, I'm looking for a beta! (still... :p) If you're interested please PM me. Seeing as I don't have anyone proofreading this atm, all errors are mine.**

**Realize**

_Mick/Josef_

_**If you'd just realize what I just realized then we'd be perfect for eachother and we'd never find another if you'd just realize what I just realized. – Colby Callait**_

_Mick_

Josef had almost died. My best friend had almost been murdered by a hired assassin because he tried to turn the woman he loved into a vampire. It was hard to grasp, and I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Josef would do that. But he'd almost died… I never realized how much he meant to me until I saw his apartment completely gutted by fire that day.

_Josef_

'The universe must have had different plans for me.' I guess he probably didn't get my meaning there. Maybe I should have finished my sentence with, 'I guess she knew I'd find you.' I know that he wouldn't react well to that. He loves Beth; he has made that very clear. I just can't stop that little voice in the back of my head that keeps nattering at me… on and on and on. Yes, he did stay with me in New York that night. Yes, he had told me that I meant so much to him, that he just hadn't realized it until he saw my apartment gutted by fire that day. I still don't believe that it is possible.

Mick stared out his window before turning to take out the secret chest in his book case. As he pulled out a knife to test its edge, he heard the door close with a solid **clack**! The now human Mick turned to see his best friend standing before him. "So, you plan on going after Beth with those? As a human?"

Mick nodded, checking the sightline of a small gun. "Come with me Josef."

"Yeah, and get what? Killed, protecting you, the human liability? No thanks." Josef scoffed.

"Josef, I have to go. He has Beth… he has my Beth."

_My Beth… _Josef didn't let Mick see the sting those words had to them. He couldn't. So he settled for a sharp warning. "It's suicide Mick! Those are vampires! How do you expect to go up against them as a mere, weak, human?"

As he spoke, he pinned Mick against the wall, hissing and baring his fangs inches from his friend's face.

"Josef…"

The 400-year old vampire let him go, turning on his heel before walking away, running a hand slowly through his short hair. "Josef, you were right. I can't go after a Beth as a human."

"No. Mick, you can't ask me to do this." Frustrated, he turned around and threw his hand down to his side, leaving his hair ruffled.

"I have to, for her." Mick's eyes were pleading. "I swore that I would protect her."

Josef paced closer to the eighty-year old as he spoke, agitated, "You tried for so long to become human, Mick. I can't take that away." _No matter how much I want to._

Mick only looked more determined. "Please, brother," he murmured softly when Josef was closer.

He sighed, walking up to Mick and putting a hand on his shoulder while whispering, "Forgive me Mick."

Mick closed his eyes as he felt Josef's fangs sink into his neck. Just before blackness overtook him, he felt his blood, his life, rushing out of his neck. It was, he decided, a wonderful sensation. He couldn't remember what it was like when Coraline first gave him his unlife – he'd been asleep when she took his blood – but all the memories and his feelings came back in full force. He knew, somehow, that this was different than when she had drained him. Something just felt different. And he couldn't place it. The next thing he felt, the thing that woke him up, was the hot coppery taste of Josef's blood on his lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, it turned to sweetness on his tongue as he returned to being what he sought to leave behind.

The sweet taste of Mick's blood, Josef would admit, was not something he had really ever expected to taste. He couldn't resist letting his fingers tangle in his friend's hair for a few seconds as he lay him down. Josef was about to let him go, when something made him freeze. Now, being 400 years old, he knew very well that taking another's blood often brought along a barrage of memories and feelings. Over the centuries, he had slowly learned to block everything out. Except for now. _I doubt he even realizes these feelings exist… Since they came out last. And yet, they still control his actions and reactions._

Josef laughed shortly before drawing his own blood and letting it drip into Mick's mouth. _Come on… If I've put you in a coma too…_

But he had worried for nothing as Mick had soon sat up, and Josef smiled with relief. "Welcome back, Mick," the brunette said with a feral grin.

The PI just bared his fangs before looking at Josef and nodding.

Mick stood on the rooftop with Beth. As she came to stand beside him, the vampire sighed. He was staring off into space for a while before he realized that the blond woman had begun speaking. "...need to decide what he's going to do about it..." was all he caught.

Next thing he knew, the vampire was kissing her. He backed away, a sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Beth. I'll always be there to protect you, but I can't do this," he said as he backed away and disappeared into the condo building.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Mick had started to dial Josef, but he hung up when he saw that his friend was already lounging on his couch. "Josef, I was just about to call," he stated.

"Oh really? Why would that be, Mick? You never call, unless... Are you and Beth...?"

"No, it's nothing like that!" Mick hastily jumped in, "In fact... I uh... told her I wouldn't be seeing her anymore."

Josef turned away to hide the smirk on his face, a warm glow beginning to blossom in his chest. "But you kissed her. I can _smell _her on you."

The PI shifted uncomfortably, "It was a kiss goodbye. There's someone else..."

His voice trailed away as Josef looked at him. In that moment, Mick knew that his friend already knew what he was feeling.

"It's about time you realized," Josef grinned and pinned Mick to the wall with a dull thud, "I've only been waiting for over half a century," he continued, his hot breath sending shivers down the younger vampire's spine.

Their kiss was passionate, full of sparks and flame until they pulled away and stared at each other with a mixture of amazement, love and disbelief. Josef backed off a bit, allowing Mick to approach him and wrap him up in a tight embrace. "Sorry it took me so long," the PI murmured against Josef's hair.

"Kiss me and I'll forgive you," the other vampire replied with a grin.

Mick tilted Josef's chin up slightly and kissed him lightly, a kiss full of more love than lust.

Josef just smiled against his lips and whispered, "I love you," before capturing Mick's lips with his own once again.

_Fin._

**__Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. See you all around soon I hope :)**

**Ravvyn~ **


End file.
